Why Sammy?
by DisneyDame
Summary: Sammy has died in a car accident, and Tara wonders. Why did this happen? What would have happened if Sammy was still alive? Where is the road going to take Tara and her friends now that he's gone? Who will she turn to? Does a visit from the dead help her see? !ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Flashing Life s2

***** The death of Sammy in his view**

**Chapter 1: FLASHING LIFE**

The screeching of tires and the screams of the pedestrians drowned out his racing heart. The smell of burning rubber filled the air and clogged his lungs. All he could see was the blinding white light. All he could feel was pain. His life began to flash in front of his eyes.

The time his father caught him dancing in his room at age 5, and not understanding his shocked face.

Grandfather teaching him to play chess while retelling stories of wars and years long gone.

The first day of secret dance class mom took him to when he was 8.

The day his brother was born.

His first recital with an absent father at 10.

Pushed into the locker in 6th grade for his report on why ballet should be made a sport.

Dad taking him to a seminar on medical degrees and colleges in eighth grade.

His first pair of Pointe shoes.

His teacher suggesting he go to the academy of dance.

Making his list of top 50 things to do before he dies.

First day of tryouts and his second chance to make it.

The letter of acceptance.

Kat forging his dad's signature.

Being rejected by Christian on the sidewalk.

Finding Tara on the steps.

Meeting Abigail.

Making many friends and the fun times they had.

Falling in love with Abigail and their meetings in the janitor closet.

The breakup with Abigail.

Having muffins for mouse and thinking he was a Labrador.

Falling for Ollie.

The breakup.

Making it into the Internationals in the Prix de Fonteyn

Calling Tara

Running….

The blackness was closing in on him. A phone dialing. The sirens screaming. The stretcher. He could feel nothing bodily now, but he felt his acceptance to part with the world. He thought of his friends and prayed they would be okay. The darkness came closer, then all he saw was a bright flashing light and…..

BEEEEEEPPPPPPP


	2. Chapter 2: Gone and Back s2

***** Tara dealing with Sammy's death**

**Chapter 2: GONE AND BACK**

He was gone. She would never see his smiling face again. Never hear his tinkling laughter ringing down the halls. Never breathe in his comforting scent. Never wrap her arms around him as he hugged her. Never again.

She tried eat, and failed. She tried to smile, and failed. She tried to talk, and failed. She tried to comfort her friends, and failed. She couldn't even think without him. Worse, the thing that should have helped her most escaped her. Dance could not bring Sammy back.

His face haunted her day and night. Tears swam in her eyes as she lay in bed at night. Even sweet unconsciousness could not bring her comfort. He was always there. Always in her dreams. She prayed, prayed for his help. She prayed for strength and prayed for closure. She hoped for a miracle. She had to know why. She had to know what could have been. She had to know where life will take the gang now, she had to know who to turn to, now that he was gone.

For some reason, that night as she lay in bed, something was different. She couldn't figure it out, but it felt _off._ It was like she was a fish out of water. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't feel, she was in the dark. She was drowning, drowning in her mind. Nothing would be able to help her. Her body lay on the bed rigid, but she could not feel her body any longer. She hoped it would be over soon. She would welcome anything but this abyss of nothing.

Images began to float in front of her eyes. She was watching the car coming, straight for her; she was seeing the last few moments of her friend's through his eyes. Then she felt only pain, and unconsciousness closed in on her.

* * *

She felt a fleeting touch on her arm. She felt a light kiss upon her head. A gentle hand brushed the curls from her forehead. Then the sweetest sound filled her ears;

"Tara? Tara, sweetie, you must wake up now. I've been calling your name for ten minutes. Tara…"

I stirred a bit, and shut my eyes as tight as I could.

"NO, NO, NO," I cried.

"Tara what's wrong? Please open your eyes."

I slowly opened my eyes and turned my head to face the person. My eyes widened in shock:

**"?"**


	3. Chapter 3: He's Back, Again s2

**** New chapter, Sammy's back! We're starting to ease farther into the plot and why Sammy has shown up. Enjoy, let me know if it's too short.****

**Chapter 3: HE'S BACK, AGAIN**

"_SAMMY?"_

She was looking into the face of one of her best friends; her DEAD friend. How could this be? Sammy was dead, yet here she was looking right into his **very** alive eyes. He smiled at her and she screamed. She threw the blankets over her body and curled up in a fetal position. She closed her eyes and began to shake. Sammy was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear anything. His words came out sounding muffled and slow. Without realizing it she started to rock back and forth whimpering.

Sammy threw the blankets off to reveal a pale, freaking out Tara. Tears began to stream down her face.

"Oh, Tara," Sammy said, "It's okay. It's just me. I'm here to help." He realized words would not comfort her. After all, he was dead. He sighed and knew he had to give her time, but they didn't have much time to spend. He slipped into the bed beside her and pulled the blanket on top of them. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest.

The rest of the morning they lay there as she cried until she could cry no more. Just his presence was enough to calm her down, but left her longing to cry once more. They did not have to speak to know what the other was feeling. They cherished their time together, just being there in heart and soul.

Without a word, they both sat up on the bed and looked into each other's eyes. Tara's lips began to form a question, but Sammy cut her off.

"Look Tara, I know your really shocked and you have a lot of questions. Yes, I am dead. No, I'm not okay, I feel great. Yes, life beyond is real. And no, you cannot go there any time soon." Tara shut her mouth quickly.

"You and I are here together because the power on high said what I show you is of utmost importance."

"What are you going to show me? Why is it important? Who is…"

"One question at a time Tara! I know you want answers, but I will only be able to explain or show you a few in the short time we have together." Sammy said interrupting her. " I'll be able to show you two alternative futures. Then you'll know why I had to die."

"But Sammy, you weren't meant to die! It was an accident!"

"Tara, there are no accidents. Everything happens for a reason, HE has made it so. Tara, it was my time, and I'm glad I went for a good cause."

"Sammy don't say that! Don't you wish you were still with us? Don't you love us?" Tara cried.

"Tara, of course I love you all. Of course I would love to be living as well. But I'm not, and if my death meant the salvation of…. Never mind. You'll see. Tara, I'm not upset anymore. I'm now almost at peace."

"Almost at peace?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I won't be able to rest until you all know why this came about and that I'm okay. That's why I came to you. You needed to know I was okay, like I know you'll be okay. Then, everything will turn out as it should, and I'll be able to rest easy." He explained.

"Sammy, I still have so many questions." Tara said.

"Of course you do, you're Tara. But not all questions can be answered, you're one of the lucky ones. You get to find out the why and the what next. Frankly, I'm quite impressed with you." He said giving me a look.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well I don't know, you're dead best friend just showed up to show you two alternative futures on why her friend actually died. I'm not sure why I would be so impressed on how you're holding up," he said sarcastically. "You're not freaking out, you don't look pale anymore, and you're pretty calm all considering. What's wrong with you Tara? I would have had a heart attack by now! You're not normal!"

She smiled and pointed out, "Sammy, you can't have a heart attack when you're already dead."

He looked at her and said, "Ha-ha, now we're making fun of each other's conditions huh?"

"I was just joking Sammy."

"Well I wasn't joking about you not being normal." He said simply.

They shared a look and started to crack up laughing. For once after the accident, Tara felt normal. Which was ironic, because nothing going on was normal, not in the least. However, Tara felt a little better and the future looked a little brighter.

****Did you like? Do I have you hooked yet? Don't you want to know what happens? I do. What are these two alternate futures? What happens in them? What becomes of the gang? What did Sammy's death really do? Coming up in coming chapters. Please review!****


	4. Chapter 4: Into A Future s2

****I apologize for taking so long to write! Life has been absolutely crazy. I'm sorry it's so short. I think I may have to put this on hold for a while. I really want to finish on my story Dancing for Love, which will take some time. I have yet to decide, but I'll let you know. Enjoy!****

Chapter 4: INTO A FUTURE

"Tara, it's time to get going. I'm going to send you to the future in which I didn't die. I won't be able to be with you when you go, but you'll still hear me. You also won't be able to talk to or feel anyone. You don't exist in this world. They won't see, hear, feel, or smell you. You can only watch. It will be a little weird to see yourself and the others, but keep calm. Keep a level head until I take you somewhere else. Do you trust me?"

"Of course Sammy. With my life." Tara said certainly.

"Alright, lay back and be still. Close your eyes, and in no time you'll be there."

"Will it hurt Sammy?"

"No, I would never put you into real danger. Now do as I said."

"Okay Sammy. I'll see you soon?"

"Of course." Sammy leaned down to give her one last hug and Tara laid back. She closed her eyes and felt a light kiss on her forehead. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and the world seemed to spin around her. She suddenly felt nauseaded and her insides seemed to twist and turn. In the blink of an eye, the spinning stopped. The dizziness and nausea went away in a flash. She opened her eyes to bright light and gasped as she sat up.

She looked down and where her body should have been, was nothing. She couldn't see her legs or her feet. All that was visible was the quilt and the bedpost. She held her hand up to her face to see nothing. She took a swipe at her knee and all her hand hit was air. Sammy was right; she no longer existed in this world.

She felt a sudden pull to downstairs and complied. As she reached the top of the staircase, she knew something was up. It was too quiet, too still. As she tenderly walked down the steps, she could hear a quiet sobbing. When she reached the bottom step, she saw several figures cloaked in black lingering in the common room. She recognized each face in the room. Each face held different emotions.

She saw Abigail's uncaring mask she usually hid behind. She found Christian leaning against a wall in an angry stance, but pained face. Ben sat on the chair with a sympathetic grin, but saddened, old eyes that had already seen too many tragedies in his short life. Sammy was sobbing loudly on the couch. Ollie sat next to him with hard eyes whispering comforting words in Sammy's ear. Ethan paced the floor with his head in his hands. Tears flowed shamlessly while he muttered to himself and whimpered.

Strangled howls of pain emitted from the kitchen. The Sammy on the couch slowly rose, and walked toward the awful noises almost drunk with grief. She followed him curiously and found herself looking upon the person with utter despair. The future Tara was curled on the cold, unforgiving kitchen tile in a fetal position. Her face was red and blotchy. The girl shuddered and gasped for breath. Coughs racked her body as she cried dry tears. She kept screaming and whimpering like a pitiful animal. Tara would never forget that sound in all the years she lived. Nothing had ever sounded so inhuman.

Sammy, from the future, wrapped his arms around the screaming girl in hopes of making her stop. She pushed and shoved him away. She ranted and screamed at him. She hit him with anger, and he let her. She grew tired and despairingly fell to the floor. Again, Sammy picked her up and set her in his lap. He held onto her for dear life as she cried and screamed. The whole while tears streamed down his face. In the grief stricken girl's hands was a smashed, pink frosted cupcake.

Nervousness began to creep onto Tara. She had sneaking suspicions on to what was going on, and dread began to spread throughout her body. She didn't want to voice her opinion fearful it would become true.

"Sammy," she whispered. "Where are you? What's going on?"

"The future," a quiet voice announced, unseen.

"Yes, but where is Kat?" She asked scared. She had no reply and grew silent. Then in an outburst of anger shouted, "NO! Kat can't die!"

"There is much yet to come Tara, prepare yourself for the worst. Close your eyes." Sammy's voice commanded with authority.

The world spun around and around. And then, it stopped. Tara opened her eyes and gasped. She stood in front of a tumbling, run down building by the water. It was obvious it had been vacant for years. Windows were cracked and the large front doors were bolted. Paint was peeling off the sides and the sound of rats and birds could be heard inside. She looked around the building in confusion. This place seemed so familiar, but where was she? She walked around the sides slowly and stopped at the closed off stairs.

A flyer hung from one of the poles, and she reached out to grab it. It was water stained and yellow with age. She began to read the letter,

_To whomever it may concern,_

_The Dance Academy has officially been closed down. All personal possessions must be retrieved no later than July 3, 2012. The building is scheduled for demolition on the fifth of July. Thank you._

_Sincerest Apologies_

"No! This can't be true! This is a lie. This can't be The Dance Academy!" Tara threw down the piece of paper and ran down the street. She stopped at a nearby newsstand out of breath and horrified. She looked at the date on the paper.

"August 17, 2014? Sammy what has happened? Why is the academy closed?"

"Eyes closed Tara. Time to move on."

"No! I want an explanation!" Nerveless, the world again began to spin and she saw flashes of light.

"Where am I Sammy?" She looked around her only to see open ocean as she stood on a ledge. She turned to see a large ditch behind her. She looked down to the newspaper in her hands to see that the date was now June 28, 2016.

"Welcome to the Sydney Opera House Tara," Sammy's voice drifted out of nowhere.

"WHAT? Where is it? Where has it gone? Sammy," Tara's voice began to crack, " What happened to Kat? The Dance Academy? The Opera House? What Happened?"

"Tara, it's all gone. In this future, things happened for the worst. Because of one choice that was made because I didn't die."

"Who's choice?" She asked quietly.

"Yours. You made your choice. But it was the wrong one," His voice softly said.

"Please Sammy, explain to me, I don't understand," She pleaded helplessly.

"I can't explain it Tara, but I will show you. Everything this time. What happened, the cause and effect. But I can tell you right now it won't be a happy ending. Not in this alternate universe."

"I know Sammy. I'm ready to know."

_The world began to spin, then a flash of light._

****Hope you liked it. Hopefully I will continue on, and I promise to update more often. Thank you so much for sticking with me. Have a great day!****


End file.
